User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E4 - Brotherhood
Previously on Wikia of Thrones Dani: Before Ynkr’s fall, there was a group, lead by then Lord Coupé who decided they didn’t want to be part of Wikiaros anymore. Ever since they’ve fought against the crown. Our troops are still fighting against them. Boy: Is it possible they send the assailant? Dani: Yes, it’s highly possible. Coupé is a mad man. Boy: Then we must send people to kill him. Dani: We must then send our best tactician, since the troops that are already fighting are being send back to us piece by piece. But I’m sure Piet would be able to handle it. Only, he is getting older. He really should spend his time teaching his strategy and tactics. We should send his son with him, just so that he can pass his teachings on to him at the same time. Dani: We can’t be sure who the assailer of my husband, your King was. Our main suspect is Lord Coupé. And even if he’s not the one behind the murder, he will have to be stopped from sending us our soldiers back in pieces. The only man I trust is able to stop him, is Lord Piet. But, we also need you to teach the things on to others. That’s why your son will be your knave from now on. Piet: No! I’m not taking my son anywhere close to that mad man! Dani: If you do not comply it will be taken as a betrayal of the crown and both you and your son will be executed. Piet: When do we leave? Metal: People of Crat’s Landing, in order to pay for the coronation-day’s celebration of our future king, the Queen Regent has decided to start collecting taxes. The royal troops will be back tomorrow to collect your payments. Be prepared because those that do not pay up, will be punished accordingly. Piet: A6, look at these men. Look at their sigils. A6: It’s the one of your house, a black castle on yellow. Reignic: I hope you like them. Freshly killed this morning. Piet: I want passage via your bridge. What would it cost? San: What do you have the offer? Piet: A6, show him. A6 opens a bag and a lot of treasure is shown San: This is it *puts hand in the bag* This, just this violently takes his hand out and throws a big chunk out of the bag* This is worthless to me. You’re coming into my home, to make a deal with me, and you don’t have anything remotely useful! Big mistake, big mistake! Men!!!*something catches his eye* … HALT! A6: Halt? San: Go get your troops, and cross now, before I change my mind again. Tick-tock. A6: Wait, you aren’t killing us? Piet: A6, we don’t have time for this, we’re leaving now. San: Mhawahaha, tick-tock. This time on Wikia of Thrones Metal is in bed with an unknown woman Unknown Woman: Do you have to go now? Are you sure you don’t have a little more time to do the thing this bed is made more? And I don’t mean sleeping. Metal: I’m sorry sweetheart, the king asked for me personally to be his guard today, I can’t be late for him. Woman: Why would the King ask for you? Aren’t you supposed to be collecting taxes today? Metal: I don’t know, and yes. Let’s hope it’s not just to deliver another message to settle an incoming war in Wikiaros. Woman: And if it is? I don’t want the same thing to happen to you as happened last time. Metal: I’ll be alright. Woman: Promise? Metal: Lexi, I promise to you, on our two beautiful sons, Flare and Torch, that I will return safe. Lexi: Now, don’t you ever break that promise *kisses Metal* Screen cuts to Piet’s troops Eyes: Sir, we’ve been going all through the night, the men need to rest. Piet: If you want to rest go right ahead, the animals will be feasting before you are able to set up camp. Eyes: I think the men will be able to continue. Piet: Good, we’ll be there soon. Screen cuts to Metal walking into a room, with “the boy/king” reading scrolls Metal: I was told you wanted to see me my King? Boy: Yes, sir Fire. I want you to teach how to use a sword. Metal: My King, I’m sorry but I don’t understand, your uncle is a far better swordfighter than me, I’m not even a sword fighter. Boy: Nonsense, I’ve read all of the stories about the Flaming Knight from House Fire. Metal: I understand now, you’re confusing me with my brother, Zdawg. Boy: The records state you’re an only child. Metal: The records only state the natural born, my brother is a bastard. ???: You’re speaking of a devil *''grins*'' Metal: Brother… Boy: Will you train me Sir Fire? Zdawg: I’m honored you ask me to teach you my King, but I can not, most of my students end up dead during the training. Boy: Shouldn’t you guys be collecting my taxes in that case? Scene changes to a two archers on a wall ???: Look Icey, there is an army coming. We should go warn Coupé. Icey: I’m on it, Legion. '' '' Scene changes to Piet and his army A6: Look, I can see the wall that protects their camp. Piet: MEN! It’s not far anymore! When we get to the wall, nobody attack until they are ordered to! Men: YES SIR! Scene changes to Icey running into Coupe’s tent Icey: Sir Coupé! Sir Coupé! There is an army marching towards us! The biggest one yet! Coupé: Calm down Icey. Bobdave, Noah, come with me. Scene changes to Metal and Zdawg with a few soldiers in the town collecting taxes Zdawg: Where are your taxes? Villager: Please Sir, I can’t pay them. Please don’t kill my family, if you want to kill anyone kill me sir. Zdawg: Calm down, calm down, it’s alright if you can’t pay your taxes. Villager: You mean it? Zdawg: Yes. MEN! CHECK HIS HOME! TAKE EVERYTHING OF VALUE! THEN BREAK IT DOWN! Metal: We don’t have to do it this way. You could have just taken him prisoner. Zdawg: Thanks for helping me remember. Take him prisoner! A man is shown looking on from in the trees A man is shown taking a bag of money from the carriage Knight: Hey! The man runs away with the bag Knight: After him! All knights besides one run after him Another man tries to take the carriage, but the last knight spots him and spots him and runs after him The first man jumps from the tree and takes the carriage and horses while he is smiling The second man throws money from his back on the ground. Villagers grab the coins blocking the way for the knights. The man jumps on the carriage as it rides past him. Zdawg: Next time I’ll have your head! Man 2: Good luck! Screen cuts to the third man cornered by the last knight Knight: No where left to run. Man 3: I don’t need to run. The carriage with the two other man is riding towards them and the second man shoots an arrow through the knights shoulder. The man jumps on the carriage as it passes by. Man 3: Thanks you, Tim. Tim: You got to be more careful Trent. Metal is seen running towards the body. Metal: TFM! Come on, don’t die on us! Zdawg: Leave him, he’s losing too much blood, he is already dead. Metal: There must be something we can do. Zdawg: There is *puts his sword through TFM’s throat* Metal: Why did you do that!? Zdawg: Cause he was dead anyway. Metal: Lord Dean isn’t going to be happy you killed his son. Zdawg: Lord Dean hasn’t have any power since Ynkr’s downfall, besides, I already killed one of his son Jason while training him. Scene changes to Piet and his army at the gates of the wall with Coupé and his captains and archers at the top of the wall Piet: Sir Coupé! I wish a conversation with you! Coupé: Very well, but I’ll only allow two of you in! ???: Sir, I have to disagree. Coupé: I know what I’m doing, Noah. Piet: If that’s your ultimatum! Men, go set up camp! You’ll be far enough from the most dangerous animals in the forest, don’t forget to keep watch for them. A6, come with me. Coupé: Icey, Legion, open the gate. Scene changes to CW and Eyes and the rest of Piet’s army setting up camp CW: My father isn't going to teach me anything is he? Eyes: He is trying to protect you. CW: I’ll need to be able to protect myself. Eyes: You don’t learn that with mad men like Lord San and Coupé. We learn to crawl before we learn to run. Scene changes to Piet, A6, Noah, Bobdave and Coupé in Coupé’s tent. Coupé: So, what did you want to discuss? Piet: I want you to come with me to Crat’s Landing without the need to lose any other men at either of our sides. Coupé: You know I can’t do that. If I do that, I would be spitting at all the men who gave their lives to keep this place away from Kings and Tyrants. Piet: Aren’t you a King here? Coupé: Here we decide our leader by votes. If people lose trust in me to lead them, someone else will take over, but till then I’ll lead them. Piet: You say it’s by vote, but the former leader was your father, sounds like an monarchy to me. Coupé: However, after people lost trust in my father to continue leading them during Ynkr’s reign, they chose me to lead them. Piet: You mean after he died. Bobdave: *smacks his hand on the table*' '''That’s enough! You better not have come here to insult our system! Piet: I’m here to take Coupé to Crat’s Landing to be judged for murder of the King. Coupé: Is that what you really think it’s about. Why would I kill the King after years of not a single galleon attacking us. Noah: You know that if Coupé comes with you to Crat’s Landing the Ansono’s will run over this place. Piet: Probably, Noah, but that’s not what I’m tasked with. Coupé: Listen, I’m not leaving, if you want me, you’ll have to take me. I don’t want to have to kill you, but if I have to I will. I think it’s about time you leave. Piet: If you insist, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. Come A6. We’re done here. ''Scene changes to San slinging a pendant while sitting on his throne of bones. San *on the rhythm of the slinging pendant*: Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-Tock! Reign: Is that what you made the deal for? San: Yes. Reign: What is it? San: My first step in escaping this hell. What did you think of this episode? Awesome Brilliant Great Good Decent Average Bad Terrible Awesomesix bpf Category:Blog posts